vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dumbo VHS 1989
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Promos * KFC * Half Price Books * Pontiac * Coke Opening Logos * The Classic Walt Disney Home Video * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * RKO Radio Pictures * Walt Disney Presents * "Dumbo" * Based on the Book by: Helen Aberson & Harold Pearl * Color by Technicolor® * © Copyright MCMXLI Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * MPAA Certificate No. 6809 * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * RCA Sound System * Special Sound Effects by Sonovox * Supervising Director: Ben Sharpsteen * Director: John Elliotte * Assistant Directors: Richard Lyford, Larry Lansburgh, Lloyd Richardson * Screen Story: Joe Grant, Dick Huemer * Story Direction: Otto Englander * Sequence Directors: Norman Ferguson, Wilfred Jackson, Bill Roberts, Jack Kinney, Sam Armstrong * Animation Directors: Vladimir Tytla, Fred Moore, Ward Kimball, John Lounsbery, Art Babbitt, Woolie Reitherman, Franklin Thomas * Puppetoon Creative and Photography: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman * Story Development: Bill Peet, Aurie Battagila, Joe Rinaldi, George Stallings, Webb Smith, T. Hee * Voice Talents: James Baskett, Herman Bing, Mel Blanc, Billy Bletcher, Edward Brophy, Jim Carmichael, Cliff Edwards, Verna Felton, Noreen Gammill, Eddie Holden, Sterling Holloway, Malcolm Hutton, Hall Johnson, James MacDonald, Harold Manley, John McLeish, Jack Mercer, Tony Neil, Dorothy Scott, Sarah Selby, Billy Sheets, Nick Stewart, Chuck Stubbs, Margaret Wright * Character Designs: John P. Miller, Martin Provenson, John Walbridge, James Bodrero, Maurice Noble, Elmer Plummer * Music: Oliver Wallace, Frank Churchill * Lyrics: Ned Washington * Orchestration: Edward Plumb * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Negative Cutter: I.J. Wilkinson * Labaratory Color Timer: George Cave * Secretaries: Elsie Jane Donahue, Dee Worth, Lee Shipley, Dorothy Link, Dorris Pugsley, Eloise Tobelman * Visual Effects Artist: Milton Quon * Effects Animation: George Rowley, Sandy Strother, Jerome Brown, Don Tobin, Paul B. Kossoff * Art Direction: Herb Ryman, Terrell Stapp, Al Zinnen, Dick Kelsey, Bob Cormack, Ken O'Connor, Don Da Gradi, Ernest Nordli, Charles Payzant, John Hubley, X. Atencio, Saul Bass * Layouts: Ken O'Connor * Backgrounds: Claude Coats, Al Dempster, John Hench, Gerald Nevius, Ray Lockrem, Joe Stahley, Johnny Jensen, Alen Maley * Animation: Hugh Fraser, Harvey Toombs, Milt Neil, Hicks Locky, Eric Larson, Jerry Hathcock, Van Kaufman, Karl van Leuven, Howard Swift, Don Towsley, Les Clark, Claude Smith, Bill Justice, Paul Fitzpatrick, Ed Parks, Artist Stevens, Retta Scott, Basil Davidovich, Berny Wolf, Jack Campbell, Walt Kelly, Don Patterson, Cy Young, Art Moore, Franklin Grundeen, Al Coe, Ed Fourcher, Ray Patterson, Grant Simmons, Josh Meador, Bill Shull, Art Palmer, Warren Schloat, Stephen Bosustow, Paul Murry, John Reed * Fist Assistant Animator: Milton Quon * Assistant Animation: C. Melendez, Clarke Mallery * Inbetweener: Milicent Patrick * Ink and Paint: Mary Jane Cole * Painter: Phyllis Bounds Detiege * Produced by: Fred Qrimby Closing Titles * THE END · A Walt Disney Production Category:The Classic Walt Disney Home Video Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Production Category:1989 Category:Walt Disney Pictures